User blog:WritingxAddict/The Basics of My Show
I love the fact that everyone has been contributing their ideas to this site lately, so I've decided to do the same. There is a good amount of information to go over, so I'll try to be as concise as possible. Feel free to ask any questions and give some feedback! I will definitely be making more in-depth posts about the world of the show, among other things. History I first came up with the idea in the spring of 2014. It started out as, and still kind of is, a unique premise that doesn't follow the formula that many other mermaid shows seem to have. Although, in the beginning, I was guilty of using the typical tropes. As I began researching new magic powers, watching movies and shows and reading books that involved mermaids, and watching more of what the mermaid community on YouTube had to offer, I gradually built up what the show is today. Despite the fact that I’ve been working on the show on-and-off for several years, I have yet to complete all the scripts, because, if you didn’t know, writing an episodic series isn’t as easy as you may think. I’m very meticulous when it comes down to it. Even back then, I had a tendency to make sure that everything was perfect. Every episode has to connect with the last, and I try my best to avoid any confusion or plot holes. Now, however, I am confident enough in the story to start writing it all over again. “The Mermaid Experiment” follows Cristina, born from a merman father and human mother, during her transformation into a mermaid when she turns 17. Through the journals and artifacts that her father left behind, she tries her best to cope with this change, along with the help of her best friends, who end up gaining abilities of their own by accident. Characters When the show began, the four main characters were named after myself and my friends, whom they are also based off of. Now, though, while they share some of our characteristics, they have been renamed and also given other qualities to give them more to do within the show. I came up with three words to describe each of them to give you a basic idea. Cristina - tough, girly, artsy Lucy - book-smart, organized, tomboyish Danny - flamboyant, dramatic, quick-thinking Max - athletic, independent, misunderstood Episodes - Season One You may notice that a lot of these episodes have been named after songs, idioms, and similar things. Believe it or not, I have renamed several of them throughout production. Besides episodes 2, 6, and 8, all other episode titles have stayed the same since the beginning. Making titles isn’t easy, and I could have chosen not to have episode titles, but where’s the fun in that? 1. Going Under Cristina celebrates her birthday and discovers a family secret. 2. Midnight Swim (working title) While continuing to investigate her father's whereabouts, Cristina incidentally gifts her friends Lucy and Danny with magic powers. 3. Have No Fear Lucy starts to have mysterious premonitions, which interfere with her day to day life. 4. Red Sky at Night Following a lunar eclipse, Cristina runs away to her father's old house. 5. Worth a Thousand Words Max captures a video of Danny using his powers and uses it as blackmail. 6. On the Dark Side An unwanted guest crashes Lucy's annual campout. 7. Let It Snow A blizzard hits the town as Danny struggles to keep his emotions at bay. 8. Ring of Fire Cristina takes matters into her own hands to show her father that she can be responsible. 9. Inner Light Max is given an opportunity to prove he is worthy of magic abilities. 10. See No Evil Cristina and Lucy challenge Danny and Max to get along. Meanwhile, Lucy learns the true extent of Cristina's feelings of alienation. Conclusion As of right now, the show will only be written, not filmed. We are all busy with jobs and college and simply don't have the time for it. However, I have a different format in mind that might work even better. Thank you for reading, and to all of you who are busy working on your own shows, keep doing what you're doing! I can't wait to see what you all have in store. Category:Blog posts